A little fight over raisins
by crazyindira
Summary: A little fight over raisins. Typical lovers quarrel. T Rating for content.
1. Chapter 1

**A little fight over raisins**

Lovingly Youichi looked at Mikan, sleeping beside him. They were together since two years now. They didn't do it yet, but they weren't in a hurry.

They had their whole life in front of them. But...it was comforting, when she slept beside him. He didn't have to worry about her anymore, when he knew that she was sleeping right next to him.

He kissed her forehead. "Good morning, Sweetheart", he chuckeled. She looked so cute in her polka-dotted pyjama.

He loved the smell of her hair. Strawberries...

She yawned, than opened her bright hazel eyes. "Ohayo You-chan..." She still wasn't full awake.

He grinned. That's his girl. He gave a fruity laugh and poked her.

"Koibito, you're ruining my secret plan!" That got her attention. She sat up.

"Which plan?", she looked at him full of expectation.

"You'll see..."

"You-chan!", she pouted disappointed.

He smiled and caressed her cheek. She nuzzled her face in his palm.

"Mikan, it's a surprise." She sighed in frustration.

"I got it, I got it...", she let herself fall in bed again.

"So...what are we gonna do?"

"Come let us have breakfast first. And I told you; it's a surprise!"

"You're so mean..."

He laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

They were sitting at the breakfast table. Youichi was eating some pancakes.

Mikan was just looking out of of the window. She had a bowl full of cereal with raisins in front of her.

Suddenly she asked, as if it wasn't a big deal:"Youichi. Would you be sad if I died?"

His fork fell out of his hands and he stared disbelievingly at her.

Then he spoke with a grave voice:"Where are these words coming from?"

An uncomfortable atmosphere stuck in the air.

Mikan didn't look at Youichi and when she did, his fierce face scared her.

"It was just a question, nothing to make much fuss about!", she tried to allay his anger.

"Nothing to make fuss about! You are asking me if I would feel sad, when you died!"

"It was a simple question!"

"I know from where these words were coming from! It's because of the raisins!"

Mikan looked at him bewildered. (o.O) "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Raisins may be dried grapes, but they contain a lot of sugar, which makes you squirelly."

"No, they don't!"

"Plus they make you addicted-" "Noooooooooo!"

"Because they have so much sugar, you think they make you fat and try to loose weight!"

"... Well... Maybe"

"Because you want to loose weight, you try dieting and you developt anorexia nervosa."

"No, I didn't!"

"And" - " Raisins are very healthy because they help to raise the brain performance-" Which makes you think much more about stupid things!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Damn it Woman, how can you ask me such a question?! I fucking love you! I would steal for you, kill for you, fucking die for you!"

She looked at him wide-eyed. Never had she heard Youichi curse. Then she said with a brittle voice: "I asked that question, because you never... showed me, that you love me."

"This is all the raisins fault...", he kept muttering.

"SEE! THAT'S what I mean. I asked you a serious question, You-kun."

"I know Mikan, it's just-"

**Cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I know Mikan, it's just... I'm scared of losing you. I'm so damn scared of losing you to someone else."

He said it.

Hell.

Mikan stared at him full disbelieve.

Then she started crying.

"There, there, everything's alright", Youichi patted Mikan's back and felt really uncomfortable.

Did he say something wrong?

"Idiot. Who should I love instead of you?", she wiped her tears away and sighed.

His heart suddenly felt lighter.

"My Queen of Raisins", he muttered grinning.

She looked at him and laughed.

"How did you actually get that kind of idea?", she asked him curious.

"I dunno. I just saw the raisins...", he remembered his real plan and it looked like he tried to hypnotize the cornflakes.

His plan was going to fail, if she didn't notice.

Thank God, Mikan _did _notice.

"What's wrong, You-kun?", she glanced in the direction of the cereal.

Everything went fast.

**"THERE ARE 1000 OF KIDS IN THE WORLD WHO CAN'T EAT AND YOU DIDN'T EAT ALL OF YOUR FLAKES! EAT THEM!"**, the aura around Youichi was deathly.

Mikan winced.

"What did I do again?", she thought frightened.

She poured in her flakes.

_**"~Take** **more~"**_, Youichi smirked.

She took more.

Suddenly it went like _~splash~ _and a little black box wrapped in plastic was swimming in her milk.

"O MY GOD", Mikan just flipped out.

She fished out the little black box, opened the plastic and stared at it completely awed.

"Open it."

She did and inside there was a beautiful diamond ring.

And beside the ring there was a tiny raisin.

_"Our love started like this dried grape. I believe it's a diamond now." _That was written on a little card.

"Mikan", Youichi kneeled down in front of her, "will you marry me?"

Mikan almost fainted.

**"YES!"**

She flinged her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you. And raisins", she laughed.

"I love you too, and of course raisins too", he smiled slyly.

"So? How's the baby doing?", he asked mischievous.

She gasped.

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Then let's make a baby, Baby."

"..."

Their kiss was answer enough.


End file.
